


momentary bliss

by kannstyle



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Cute Mark Lee (NCT), Inspired by Music, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Na Jaemin Are Best Friends, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, M/M, NCT 2019, Recreational Drug Use, Sexuality Crisis, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Summer Love, Summer Romance, a short coming out scene bc why not:D, a tiny angst but not much, did i say mark was a dancer.. because he is a dancer, haechan plays bass/electric guitar, heteronormativity.. Who is she..., i dont know what else to tag, kinda cute won't lie doe, mark is the boy next door, summer!au fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kannstyle/pseuds/kannstyle
Summary: “so what would you do if the entire world just exploded into bits?” mark casually asked while the two walked out of the corner store. it was a cool july evening, and a very stereotypical one too. from the way that the two walked on the worn out sidewalk with their beat-up converse, to the way the songs of crickets filled the air.donghyuck turned quickly and laughed. “mark what kind of question is that?”“i don’t know, i was just trying to fill the silence… but seriously, what would you do?”donghyuck clicked his tongue as he walked his bike down the sidewalk. “well, i wouldn’t really be able to do anything would i? i guess i would just have to die?”“ok but let’s say you had a secret ship that could fly into space and only save like four people… who would you bring?”donghyuck thought again. “well… probably me, jaemin, my cat and… you.”mark smiled and giggled before stopping at a bench where the two could sit.“what? why are you looking at me like that?” donghyuck pouted.“nothing, it’s just cute you would bring your cat.”inspired by momentary bliss - the gorillaz & what a heavenly way to die - troye sivan
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	momentary bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shownus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shownus/gifts).



> hello! this is another fic swap w the bestest gamer girl... rinn!!! sorry if there's mistakes, i only proofread once.. D:  
> spotify playlist for this fic:
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2ekveFW9L8k0vq6KscmcB7?si=RwDpznWASVaxsS3Jo2HYfA
> 
> anyways.. please enjoy! don't forget to comment and leave kudos <3

:<https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2ekveFW9L8k0vq6KscmcB7?si=OAXor_7DSh-dQpsQXszOpw>

* * *

donghyuck knew he wasn’t excited for summer. knew he wasn’t excited for being pressured into a job by his mother, or getting a new hobby. his town was small and nothing ever happened, so what else was he supposed to do with 3 months of complete freedom? he spent most of his spare time apart from school focusing on music and guitar, but his mother didn’t quite like the idea of music as a career. since he was going to be a senior next year, he realized he needed to get his shit together, but like every teenager, he wanted to ignore the fact he was going to be an actual functioning adult in less than a year. 

* * *

the summer started off with long nights practicing his singing to long mornings biking downtown to the small guitar shop where his best friend, jaemin worked. jaemin was in the same grade as him and the two were like brothers. literally, they were the two best friends who always bragged they’d known each other since the day the were born. since donghyuck didn’t have a job, he often went to visit jaemin on his shifts. jaemin always made fun of him and asked “why don’t you just work here?” donghyuck’s answer was always the same. “you know how my mom is…” which was partially true, because for some reason his mom just didn’t believe music was a suitable and sustainable career. working at a guitar store even part-time would probably drive his mother off the walls. nonetheless, he visited jaemin every morning and went home by late afternoon. he managed to keep this routine up for weeks, making the trip to the store every morning, waiting for jaemin to get off his shift, then going to the small convenience store (with jaemin, of course) to get slushies. 

one of the rare, cool, summer evenings while donghyuck rode his bike home with jaemin, he noticed something on his culdesac. a moving truck. 

“do you think it’s a pretty girl?” jaemin asked while walking his bike up donghyuck’s driveway.

donghyuck hoped it was, he hadn’t dated a girl since like eighth grade. and of course, it’s never really ‘dating.’ it’s just awkward smiles in the hallway and sending each other heart emojis over text messages. “hmmm, i don’t know…” donghyuck wasn’t really in the mood to talk about relationships at the moment. jaemin was always super popular with the girls, if she even saw him, his chances would be ruined. 

the two finally got to the garage and donghyuck inputted the code, and looked over to see jaemin’s toothy grin. it wasn’t just any grin, it was the one he got when jaemin was planning something… “what?” donghyuck laughed.

“if she’s really pretty, you should talk to her…” jaemin’s smile just got bigger. he always seemed to be setting donghyuck up with people, but donghyuck never had any interest. because of this, jaemin was constantly getting him to talk to literally any breathing girl on the planet.

donghyuck playfully punched jaemin in the arm, “you know once she sees you i’m not even gonna be a valid choice.” he laughed and walked his bike into the dusty garage.

“you’re so hard on yourself, you’re good looking, AND you play guitar… who doesn’t want that?” 

donghyuck chuckled awkwardly and held the door open for jaemin. “cmon, let’s go play smash bros or something, i wanna finally beat you.”

“funny of you to think you will…” jaemin slipped into the house, “race you upstairs!” he screamed, bolting down the hallway.

donghyuck just laughed and smiled, jaemin hadn’t changed all these years. still the same, happy bubbly boy he grew up playing with when no one would play with him. just before closing the garage, donghyuck noticed a boy. he was wearing a black muscle tee and adidas sweatpants. his arms were well-defined and his hair was dark black. the boy was walking a bike down the sidewalk and humming with his earphones in. 

“donghyuck, if you don’t get your ass up here i’m gonna make you play fire emblem with me instead of smash bros!” he heard jaemin call from inside.

this caused the boy to look up from is phone in donghyuck’s direction. it took a moment to realize that donghyuck was staring at the stranger standing under the dim streetlamp light near his house. he quickly looked away in embarrassment and shouted into the house. “i’m coming! i just forgot to get the cat’s food!” 

the boy outside gave a small smile and continued down the sidewalk as donghyuck closed the garage door. as donghyuck closed the door, he couldn’t explain why his heart was beating so fast but he decided to shrug it off and ran upstairs.

* * *

donghyuck had gotten into an odd routine himself, he couldn’t explain why he was so drawn to the boy that had just moved in, but he found himself sitting on his driveway every evening, listening to music, and waiting for the boy to walk past. every evening, he would walk past with his bike and headphones. on the days jaemin wasn’t sitting with him, the boy would stop to wave at him. it was one of these evenings that the boy had finally talked to donghyuck for the first time.

donghyuck was sitting on his driveway, one earphone in his ear, tapping his feet on the ground, when again, the boy made his way past. today, he was wearing an oversized t-shirt and basketball shorts. instead of waving and walking past, he paused for a moment and removed his headphones. donghyuck gave him a sweet smile and a small wave. 

“what are you listening to?” the boy asked as he made his way up the driveway.

“troye sivan.” donghyuck smiled and held up his phone. “i’m donghyuck by the way. you moved in next door a few weeks ago right?”

“i love troye!” the boy sat down next to donghyuck and held out his hand. donghyuck took his hand and shook it. “i’m mark. and yeah, i moved in next door… sorry for such the late introduction, it’s been hell trying to unpack and make it downtown on time.” the boy ran his hand through his hair smiling. 

and there it was again… donghyuck could feel his heart pounding again… it wasn’t a bad kind of pounding, but he felt like he was going to explode. he managed to let out a small giggle and asked “downtown? and so late too? can i ask why?”

mark sighed and then smiled. “i’m a dancer, been doing it since i was a kid. since we moved my mom has really been pressuring me about doing dance professionally. so i practice almost every night of the week for 3 hours.” 

donghyuck was in awe, he always wondered what it would be like to have parents who were more interested in arts. instead, his mom was pressuring him to become a doctor since he enjoyed biology so much (which made absolutely no sense to him) . “dance? that’s actually really cool!” donghyuck said, genuinely interested in mark.

“its hard work, but i love it… enough to endure like 3-4 hour practices.” 

donghyuck just smiled. he hadn’t really made any new friends in town besides jaemin, who like mentioned earlier, was practically his brother at this point. he was so relieved that mark decided to finally introduce himself and start this conversation. 

“do you have any hobbies?” mark asked.

“well uh,” donghyuck hated this question because he honestly never knew what to say, and he didn’t like to talk about himself much. “i sing and play electric guitar.” 

mark’s face lit up, and donghyuck noticed how bright his smile could make even the dim evening seem like it was day.

“yo that’s actually so sick! you seem like you’d be a creative person, you should let me come over some time so i can hear you play.”

donghyuck could feel his face heat up, and not because of the humid summer night either. he didn’t like the way a compliment like that could make him fall apart so easily, but he loved it at the same time. “yeah of course! you can come over whenever you want, my friend jaemin is usually over but i can shove him in the closet if you want.”

mark laughed, “you’re funny too, i already like you. lemme give you my number, you can always come over to my house too if you want.”

donghyuck smiled widely as he handed mark his phone so he could put in his contact in it. “you text me whenever you want, i’m good at responding.” mark handed the phone back and stood up, stretching his arms over his head. 

“it was nice meeting you mark.” donghyuck could feel himself smiling.

“you too! i hate to go so soon but i don’t wanna be late again, my instructor would kill me.” mark let out a half-sigh, half-laugh.

“it’s okay! i can text you later.” 

“yeah! i’ll see you donghyuck.” mark made his way down the driveway and picked his bike up off of the grass. before heading off, he smiled at donghyuck and waved. donghyuck waved back, and mark was off.

that night, as he was laying in bed, he felt his phone vibrate.

**11:20 pm**

_mark: hey! just got back from practice… i really hope it’s not too late haha_

donghyuck just smiled as he began to type.

_donghyuck: no, no not at all! i never sleep lol_

_mark: wtf… go to sleep >:( _

_donghyuck: i wish i could D:_

_mark: wait okay look out your bedroom window right now i have to show you something_

donghyuck rolled out of bed and made his way over to his window. once he opened the blinds, he could see mark in his room, which was across from his. once mark saw donghyuck, he smiled and held up a small yorkie and held its paw to make it look like it was waving. donghyuck gave him a confused but soft look. mark disappeared for a moment to set the dog on the ground gently. mark held up one finger and mouthed _wait a second_ . donghyuck could see him scribbling something on a notepad with a sharpie. when mark was done he held the notepad up to the window and it read: _she says that you should get some sleep :)_ donghyuck chuckled and mark just smiled back at him from across, as he disappeared back into his room. donghyuck retreated to his bed too, his phone still in his hand. he opened it as he sat back down.

_mark: seriously tho… i know it’s summer but sleep is still important, so try to get some good sleep okay?_

_donghyuck: okay fine… but only because ur dog is cute_

_mark: yay!!! :D gn donghyuck, i’ll text u tomorrow_

_donghyuck: okay :] gn mark!_

donghyuck set his phone down and rolled over to the side. he couldn’t help it, but he was smiling so much right now. he definitely knew he wouldn’t be asleep anytime soon.

* * *

as the summer days went on and on, donghyuck found himself getting closer to mark. the two never really said it to each other directly, but they were so glad they found each other. each passing day, donghyuck felt like he learned something new about mark. like the way he absolutely despised red popsicles or the way the sun sometimes made his jet-black hair look red only slightly. donghyuck was also still trying to convince himself that he definitely, absolutely did NOT have a crush on him. he had said he was straight his whole life, but mark was making him question his sexuality big time. sure, he loved everything about girls, but lately none of that seemed appealing. only mark did.

“so what would you do if the entire world just exploded into bits?” mark casually asked while the two walked out of the corner store. it was a cool july evening, and a very stereotypical one too. from the way that the two walked on the worn out sidewalk with their beat-up converse, to the way the songs of crickets filled the air.

donghyuck turned quickly and laughed. “mark what kind of question is that?”

“i don’t know, i was just trying to fill the silence… but seriously, what would you do?”

donghyuck clicked his tongue as he walked his bike down the sidewalk. “well, i wouldn’t really be able to do anything would i? i guess i would just have to die?”

“ok but let’s say you had a secret ship that could fly into space and only save like four people… who would you bring?”

donghyuck thought again. “well… probably me, jaemin, my cat and… you.”

mark smiled and giggled before stopping at a bench where the two could sit.

“what? why are you looking at me like that?” donghyuck pouted.

“nothing, it’s just cute you would bring your cat.” mark sat and opened the bag of snacks that they had bought. 

* * *

it was one of those nights where they were both laying on the grass, looking at the stars. (they may or may not have been high, but that wasn’t important…). donghyuck could feel mark sighing softly next to him.

“hyuck” mark spoke in a serious tone.

“mark,” he mocked back.

“okay listen for a second,” mark pouted and sat up.

“okay” donghyuck sat up with mark and giggled.

“you see all of those stars up there?” mark was moving his hand back and forth, trying to catch the width of the sky.

“yes? are you gonna tell me what this relates to?” donghyuck asked sarcastically.

“shut up, let me speak!” mark pushed at donghyuck playfully.

“okay, okay fine!” donghyuck pushed back between bursts of laughter.

“the thing is… the stars, this whole planet, and us, are made up of stardust.”

donghyuck took a moment to look mark in the eyes.

they stayed like that for a while, just taking in each other. 

donghyuck couldn’t tell if it was him or the weed, but mark looked so radiant, even in the dark. donghyuck could feel the smile growing bigger on his own face while he moved in closer to mark. mark did the same, and soon their lips were connected. donghyuck had never felt so much euphoria in his life and he couldn’t explain why or how mark made him feel this way but he didn’t care anymore. he was done looking for answers. mark had moved so donghyuck was underneath him, and their lips still not parting. soon, mark parted and looked down at donghyuck with a huge smile. 

“i have wanted to do that for so long.” donghyuck breathed heavily.

“good to know i wasn’t the only one.” mark said. it seemed like the kiss sobered them both up a bit, and mark took a second to bring his hand to donghyuck’s cheek.

donghyuck felt the corners of his mouth curl into a half smile and brought his hand to mark’s cheek.

“can we do that again?” donghyuck asked.

“do what?” 

“don’t act stupid with me mark.” donghyuck pouted.

mark smiled again. he leaned down and connected their lips once again, but not as long as the first time.

donghyuck pulled mark down so he was laying beside him. 

the two snuggled close together, and donghyuck felt like everything was safe and okay for once.

* * *

donghyuck hadn’t told jaemin about him and mark yet. he didn’t really know how to bring it up, how would jaemin even react? jaemin was the most heterosexual person on this planet, donghyuck spent most of his nights playing MarioKart and smashbros with jaemin, but he still hadn’t got the coruage to bring it up. everytime he thought about it, he could feel his head spinning and his breath getting faster. he didn’t want to tell jaemin… but best friends don’t judge each other… right?

“yes! i win again!” jaemin jumped up off of the bed and tackled donghyuck.

“yeah, yeah… i haven’t played in weeks… i could still kick your ass, just give me a couple of rounds.” donghyuck pushed jaemin off with the little strength he had as jaemin fell over on the bed. jaemin gave his stupid grin he always had on his face when he knew that he was right. still, there was a strange tension in the room, and both of the boys had been avoiding it for weeks. it’s not like donghyuck felt that he had changed… he knew he had been hanging around mark a lot more, and the more time he spent with mark, the more distant and strange his friendship with jaemin had been. donghyuck looked down at his lap and stayed silent for a few seconds before jaemin snapped out of his hyper mood.

“hyuck?” donghyuck could hear jaemin from behind him, but he didn’t want to look because he knew he would cry.

“sorry…” donghyuck sniffled, “it’s really nothing.”

“donghyuck… i’ve been breathing the same air as you since we were two, i know when something is off.” jaemin’s tone more serious.

then, before he could stop it, tears fell out of his eyes onto his hands. donghyuck hated crying, he hated keeping secrets from his one and only best friend, he hated that he wasn’t normal.

“i-i” donghyuck stuttered.

jaemin’s weight lifted off of the bed and slid down next to donghyuck on the ground.

“you can talk to me, i’m here for you, i always have been hyuck.” jaemin wrapped an arm around donghyuck’s shoulder as he turned his head to face donghyuck.

“i think, i think i-” donghyuck said between sobs.

jaemin pulled donghyuck closer and wiped a tear from his cheek.

“i think i like boys.” there. he said it. strangely, it felt so much better, he felt so much lighter, but deep inside, he was still scared. scared of what jaemin would think, what his parents would think, what the whole town would think. it’s not like it’s not easy for word to get around.

but, jaemin didn’t say anything. he looked at donghyuck and smiled, then pulled him in for a hug. donghyuck was still sobbing, but now into his best friend’s shirt. jaemin stroked donghyuck’s hair softly. 

“i’m proud of you donghyuck. so proud.” jaemin whispered.

donghyuck hiccuped in jaemin’s arms. “i thought you- i thought you would b-be disgusted.” 

jaemin moved away for a second to look at donghyuck. “hyuck, i would never be disgusted with you. i don’t care who you like, i just care that you’re happy. i’m really glad you told me… it’s just felt so weird between us lately and i was scared of losing you.” jaemin frowned and moved his hand up and down donghyuck’s arm.

“i love you jaemin, i never want things to feel weird between us. i was so scared to tell anyone, but i’m happy i told you.”

jaemin smiled and pulled donghyuck in for another hug.

“you know that boy that moved in next door?” donghyuck said abruptly.

jaemin pulled away slowly “yes..?” he responded slyly.

“i kissed him.”

“oh my god hyuck! you’ve been keeping all of this from me for how long?” jaemin jumped up, looking so ecstatic.

“we were high… and we kissed in the grass under the stars… but i think i really like him…” donghyuck blushed and smiled.

jaemin tackled donghyuck onto the bed and the two were wrestling once again.

“donghyuck, you can’t keep that stuff from me… oh my god! i’ve been trying to set you up with someone for so long!” jaemin laughed as donghyuck struggled underneath him.

“it happened so fast! i’m sorry!” donghyuck laughed trying to shove jaemin off of the bed, but jaemin wouldn’t budge.

“you know what happens when we lie to each other…” jaemin continued with a sly smirk on his face.

donghyuck had a perplexed look on his face until he finally remembered that stupid promise the two made to each other when they were approximately 13 years old. “oh my god, jaemin don’t you dare-” 

before he could finish, jaemin started to tickle donghyuck. donghyuck was laughing so much, he felt like he was going to go into cardiac arrest… if you could even do that from laughing so hard.

“jae-” he laughed again. jaemin stopped for a second, and the two were left laughing side-by-side on jaemin’s bed.

“jaemin?” donghyuck asked softly.

“yeah?”

“thank you.”

* * *

late july was the best. not only because of the weather, or the sweet smell of barbeque everywhere you went, but because of the many festivals in the small town. on top of festivals were parties, and all of the dumb shit teenagers do in-between. it was one of those nights now. late july, the hot air sticking to everyone’s skin like a band-aid, the chirping of the crickets like a free orchestra. surprisingly, donghyuck had found himself at a party. at a party with none other than jaemin and mark. 

it was awkward at first, jaemin meeting mark, and mark meeting jaemin, but by no surprise, they ended up getting along very well.

“i’m gonna go get something to drink, i’ll leave you two to it.” jaemin tried his best to announce over the pounding music coming from everywhere. as jaemin walked away, he puckered his lips and kept making kissing noises towards mark and donghyuck. 

donghyuck quickly pushed him away laughing awkwardly.

“god i’m so sorry he’s so weird.” donghyuck laughed as he turned towards mark.

mark smiled, he was wearing what he normally did. sweats, a muscle tank top and his hair a nappy mess on top of his head. and donghyuck wearing what he normally did as well, a button-up short sleeve shirt with khaki pants and vans. 

donghyuck thought he could look at mark all day if he let him… and to be honest, mark was on donghyuck’s mind all the time. he drove him crazy.

“no,no he’s actually so funny, you guys have been friends since you were two?” mark asked shyly.

“yeah, i don’t know how i’ve put up with him for that long and vice-versa.” donghyuck laughed again and put his arm behind his head.

mark smiled widely and stepped closer. donghyuck did nothing but smile and do the same.

“so… wanna dance?” mark said almost yelling over the music.

donghyuck felt the blush pool in his cheeks as he looked at the ground.

“i-i’m not really good at dancing.”

mark stepped closer and grabbed donghyuck’s wrist.

“come on, i’ll help you.” mark grinned.

donghyuck couldn’t say no now, but before he could answer, mark was pulling him towards the crowd of people in the middle of the house dancing. to be honest, donghyuck hated parties. they made him feel so strange and out of place. jaemin normally dragged him to them because donghyuck ‘needed to get outside more’ but donghyuck had never genuinely enjoyed a party. not until now. 

the two were moving along to the song, donghyuck awkwardly at first, but mark took his hands and guided him as they jumped up and down to the song. donghyuck looked at mark and smiled, them mark smiled back and started to jump again. 

_“baby let me get inside your head, let me get inside you mind.”_ mark lip synced to the song playing. 

donghyuck smiled shyly. “god you’re such a dork.”

“i know,” mark smiled as he twirled donghyuck around his body.

it felt like they had been dancing forever, but donghyuck didn’t mind. being in mark’s presence was enough for him. donghyuck stopped moving for a moment and made eye-contact with mark. 

mark stopped for a moment and giggled. “what?”

donghyuck stepped closer to mark and kissed him. he wasn’t sure where the confidence came from, but he didn’t mind it for once. he could feel mark smile against his lips as he deepened the kiss. this was one of those moments straight out of some coming of age teen movie. everything felt slow, and the only thing that mattered in the world were them. mark and donghyuck.

mark parted from the kiss first and smiled. “i really like you donghyuck.”

“i really like you too.”

“no but i like _like_ you.” mark emphasized

donghyuck just laughed at mark, but mark wasn’t laughing . “i like _like_ you too dumbass.”

mark gave a small smile and a sigh of relief. 

“should we get out of here and go watch a movie or something?” donghyuck smiled.

“what about jaemin?”

before donghyuck even had to speak, the two both turned their heads to jaemin flirting with a girl in the kitchen. 

“i think he’ll be okay, let’s come back to check on him later.” donghyuck laughed.

the two walked past jaemin and gave him a small wave goodbye. jaemin just looked at the two and made fake kissing noises again. donghyuck playfully rolled his eyes and grabbed mark by the wrist and headed out of the stuffy home into the cool, summer night.

* * *

it wasn’t weird anymore. donghyuck and mark hung out together almost every other day. they would watch movies, cuddle, listen to music or sit and talk for hours until mark had to leave for dance. donghyuck decided that he enjoyed mark’s company. he also decided that maybe he was being a bit too dramatic, but he was in love with mark. they never said it directly to each other, but they both knew they were thinking the same thing. it was another cool evening, but this time in august. no one wanted to think about it but school would be starting soon. even so, the town started to lose it’s summer feel. mark and donghyuck sitting in donghyuck’s room watching a studio ghibli film (donghyuck’s choice). donghyuck was laying on mark’s chest as they both breathed in-sync watching the bright colors emitting from donghyuck’s tv. mark casually ran his fingers through donghyuck’s hair and smiled. he knew mark couldn’t see him, but donghyuck smiled and snuggled closer to mark.

“hyuck?” 

donghyuck perked up and smiled at the nickname.

“yeah?”

“i don’t know if i should say this,” mark laughed awkwardly.

“say it, there’s nothing you could say that would scare me away. y’know unless you’re about to tell me you’re a furry or something.”

mark chuckled again. donghyuck loved laying on mark, it made him feel warm. most of all, it made him feel safe.

“okay…” mark started. “ugh no you’re gonna cringe so bad.”

“mark, if you don’t just say it now i’m not gonna snuggle with you anymore.” donghyuck poked at him lovingly.

mark took a deep breath in. “i love you.”

donghyuck could feel his heart beating faster. he was stunned, and didn’t know what to say. so, he broke out in laughter.

“what? why are you laughing?” mark pouted.

“i’m sorry- i just-” donghyuck was practically wheezing at this point.

“ _hyuckkkkk_ ,” mark whined.

“i- i love you too-” donghyuck said, still uncontrollably laughing.

“hyuck stop i’m so fucking embarrassed now.” mark whined again, covering his face in his hands.

donghyuck sat up and moved his face towards mark’s hands.

mark slowly moved his hands away, still sulking.

“i love you too you fucking weirdo.” donghyuck stayed face-to-face with mark.

mark grinned and tackled donghyuck, pulling him into his arms. 

“please say that again.” mark pleaded softly.

“i love you too nerd.”

“without the nerd part.” mark laughed, still holding donghyuck.

“i love you.” 

and just like that, donghyuck was certain he didn’t want summer to be over.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments and kudos are much appreciated!  
> <3  
> twt: dwoonism


End file.
